Como empiezan las cosas
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: 1º en la Trilogia. ZoLu. YAOI. Luffy se da cuenta un dia de que esta enamorado de Zoro... que puede hacer al respecto?


Nombre: **Como empiezan las cosas.**  
Autora: Paula Ikari  
Pairing: Zoro/Luffy  
Rating: 13+? creo que aqui seria T.  
Genero: Angst, Romance 

_Este es el primer fic de una trilogia._

----------------------

El dia era tranquilo como cualquier otro en el Going Merry... o tan tranquilo como podia ser normal en un barco con una tripulacion como la de los sombrero de paja.

Sanji estaba ocupado cocinando el almuerzo, Nami estaba sentada en una mesa al aire libre disfrutando de un jugo (cortesia de Sanji para su Nami-swan) mientras revisaba en su mapa el proximo destino al que llegarian. Usopp estaba ocupado trabajando en uno de sus inventos con Chopper junto a el escuchando atentamente sus historias, las cuales Zoro trataba de ignorar para poder dormir tranquilamente, pero lo que mas molestaba a Zoro en esos momentos no era el ruido, sino que la ausencia de el...

...y es que lo mas raro del dia era que el capitan, Monkey D. Luffy no estuviera correteando por cubierta ni gritando por comida. La verdad es que el hombre de goma habia estado callado desde la mañana, sentado en la cabeza de oveja del Merry, pensando (o lo que sea que Luffy hace cuando esta callado).

El resto de la tripulacion estaba un poco sorprendida o de plano preocupada por la extra? actitud de su capitan, pero nadie se atrevia a decir palabra alguna pues quizas seria cosa de un rato, o de un mal dia del pequeño.

Luffy, en cambio, no se habia percatado de las ocurrencias en el barco desde que el se habia posado en su asiento favorito... la verdad es que habia algo que lo incomodaba y lo tenia pensando desde hace unos dias, y es que se habia dado cuenta de que la amistad que tenia con su primer compañero, su mejor amigo, estaba cambiando un poco en su corazon y Luffy no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

//Que es esto que siento? acaso es amor hacia Zoro?? pero eso no puede ser... los dos somos hombres, si Zoro se entera no querra hablarme nunca mas... el no siente nada por mi mas que amistad!!!//

Asi habian sido sus pensamientos durante toda la mañana, y es que no podia haber tenido mas mala suerte. //Habria sido mejor si me enamoraba de Nami o de otra persona//.

Pero el capitan fue sacado de sus pensamientos deprimentes bastante rapido con el llamado de Sanji de que "La comida esta lista!!! y si los idiotas no vienen pronto se les va a enfriar!" seguido de un "Nami-saaaan hice un plato especial para tiii, te lo llevo???".

Luffy no espero mas y corrio (no tan entusiastamente) como siempre hacia la cocina para devorar todo o que pudiera... y es que pensar da mucha hambre!!.

En tanto... durante el almuerzo todos notaron algo extraño en Luffy... desde su excesiva rapidez para terminarse su comida, hasta lo forzada que se veia su sonrisa al mirarlos (solo un poco... esto lo noto solo Zoro y Nami). Por lo que se miraron todos extrañados cuando su capitan huyo tan rapidamente de la cocina.

"Y a este que le habra pasado ahora?" dijo el cocinero bastante sorprendido.

"Quizas que bicho le pico" añadio el mentiroso.

"Que?!? bicho?? tengo que revisarlo!! puede ser grave!" decia Chopper mientras corria en circulos por toda la cocina.

"Calmate Chopper!! si Usopp lo decia de broma!!" respondio la navegadora.

"Ahh... bueno... lo siento" digo Chopper un tanto avergonzado por el escandalo.

Pero su conversacion fue terminada subitamente por un grito de 'Tierra a la vista!!!' que provenia de afuera donde se encontraba Luffy.

Y efectivamente... habian llegado a una isla que, segun la informacion de Nami, era bastante pacifica, perfecta para ir de paseo y de compras, a lo que todos se emocionaron mucho, incluso a Luffy parecieron arreglarsele un poco los animos.

Y en efecto, fue Luffy el primero en salir corriendo del barco sin direccion fija aparente y sin nada de dinero en los bolsillos. Todos los demas se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a comprar, dejando a Usopp a cargo del Merry mientras cada uno de los demas desaparecia por su cuenta.

Zoro caminaba despreocupado por las calles sin saber exactamente a donde queria ir, observando de vez en cuando los restaurantes en caso de ver a su perdido amigo en alguna mesa comiendo en demasia cosas que no podia pagar, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte.

Mas pronto de lo que pensaba... se encontraba caminando por un camino de tierra que llevaba a una colina que segun un letrero decia que tenia un mirador, pero Zoro no recordaba como habia llegado ahi... se habia perdido de nuevo.

//Pero bueno, que mas da... ya estoy aqui, no creo que me haga mal pasar a mirar alli//. Y se dirigio al mirador, que se encontraba en lo alto de la colina, era un pequeño espacio llano rodeado de arboles desde donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista al mar.

Zoro estaba a punto de acercarse al borde para ver si el Merry se distinguia desde alli, cuando escucho un ruido apagado proveniente de ahi cerca por lo que se dio vuelta, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido...

En un rincon entre los arboles se encontraba Luffy sentado en el suelo, con sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro y parecia estar llorando... //Pero Monkey D. Luffy no llora...// fueron los pensamientos de Zoro en ese momento.

El chico parecia no haber notado su presencia aun, por lo que pego un pequeño salto cuando el brazo de Zoro paso por sobre sus hombros abrazandolo suavemente luego de sentarse junto a el.

"Zo-Zoro... qu--" trato de decir, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

"Que te sucede Luffy??... estos ultimos dias has estado actuando... diferente...como si estuvieras evitandome".

Directo al grano... como siempre ha sido Zoro. Luffy no sabia que contestar... tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentia por el... pero no se sentia preparado para escuchar lo que Zoro tuviera que decir al respecto.

"...Luffy??" una voz lo saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

"Ehh...?" //Vaya que coherente me salio...//

"Te decia que si necesitas hablar con alguien yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte..." le repitio Zoro con voz calmada, como siempre que se dirigia a su capitan cuando le explicaba algo.

Luffy no parecia querer contestar, estaba mirando como sus dedos jugaban con unas piedras en el suelo... hasta que por fin se decidio a levantar la mirada y ver a los ojos a su amigo; Lo que vio en ellos fue lo que le dio el valor para decirle lo que sentia...

"Zoro yo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti", dijo en voz casi inaudible, pero los oidos de Zoro captaron todo de inmediato y se sorprendio con tales palabras, a tal punto que los dos se quedaron en silencio mirandose a los ojos por largo tiempo... sin saber que decir.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra... fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pisadas y los gritos de Usopp llamandolos.

"Luffy!!!!! Zoro!!!!! donde estaaaaaaan!!!!!"

Dicha voz se estaba acercando cada vez mas a donde se encontraban los dos aun abrazados, por lo que cuando Usopp hizo su aparicion Zoro pego un enorme salto de sorpresa, quitando de inmediato su brazo que estaba sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo y se alejo lo mas que pudo de el, mirando hacia otro lado y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Usopp al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada, solo se limito a suspirar aliviado por encontrarlos.

"Asi que aqui estaban!!! los he estado buscando hace rato!! ...apurense que ya dejaremos esta isla".

"Tan rapido nos iremos?", pregunto Zoro, sin realmente estar muy interesado.

"Si... ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, asi que no hay nada mas que hacer en esta isla, solo vinimos a abastecernos", le contesto Usopp mientras miraba a Luffy levantarse lentamente del suelo... su sombrero impidiendole ver sus ojos //Pero algo esta mal... su sonrisa... no esta//.

Pero antes de que Usopp pudiera meter la pata... Zoro interrumpio sus pensamientos con un bostezo y un "Esta bien, ya deberiamos irnos", y se fue caminando con Luffy no muy lejos, pero ninguno miraba al otro.

Usopp prefirio no preguntar y olvidar el incidente. //Quizas es solo mi imaginacion// y se puso a seguirlos.

En poco rato llegaron al Merry, donde Nami les empezo a dar ordenes y retarlos por demorarse tanto... asi de rapido volvio la actividad al pequeño barco, y se olvidaron de que Luffy habia estado actuando raro ese dia.

Pero habian dos personas que no se habian olvidado para nada del incidente de la tarde...y era que Luffy no se atrevia ni a mirar a Zoro a los ojos, mientras el espadachin hacia de todo por evitar al capitan...

----------------------

Al dia siguiente, todo era normal en el barco, Luffy habia vuelto a juguetear por ahi y asustar a los demas miembros de la tripulacion, los cuales estaban hartos del escandalo y le gritaban de vez en cuando que se quedara tranquilo... si el capitan hasta recibio amenazas de ser tirado por la borda (cortesia del simpatico cocinero del barco).

Hablando de dicho cocinero... Sanji en esos momentos al fin se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo pacificamente sin interrupciones, gracias a que Nami le prometio un dia sin comida al capitan si no se iba a molestar a alguien mas.

Razon por la que Luffy ahora se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del Merry, mirando el mar sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que sorprendia un poco a Usopp... el cual se encontraba con Chopper en la cubierta del barco trabajando en uno de sus experimentos (con la ayuda del reno).

Zoro en esos momentos se encontraba en la habitacion de los hombres, tratando de dormir una siesta en su hamaca (su tipica siesta antes de cada comida), pero su descanso fue interrumpido por los pasos de alguien acercandose a el.

"Zoro... se que estas despierto, quiero hablar contigo"

El espadachin no se movio , esperando que la chica se creyera el cuento de que en verdad dormia, pero Nami sabia que no era verdad y no se movio de su lugar, por lo que Zoro al fin cedio.

"Que quieres?" dijo en tono molesto.

Nami no respondio, solo se quedo ahi esperando que Zoro se dignara a abrir los ojos y a hablar frente a frente... queria verle a los ojos mientras tenia esta conversacion, seria mas facil ver sus reacciones.

Finalmente el se levanto de su hamaca y la enfrento.

"Listo... ya tienes mi atencion, ahora que es lo que quieres?"

"Bien... es sobre Luffy"

Zoro se sobresalto un poco al escuchar el nombre, y recordo el motivo por el cual estaba tratando de dormir su siesta en ese lugar y no en la cubierta del barco como acostumbraba.

"Que pasa con el?"

"Algo paso entre ustedes", dice Nami segura.

Zoro levanta una ceja.

"Y tu que sabes?"

Nami solo lo miro con el seño fruncido en clara señal de molestia.

"Lo estas ignorando... lo has estado haciendo todo el dia"

"Y eso que?", pregunto Zoro ya exasperado.

"...le duele tu indiferencia...", dijo Nami mas tranquilamente de lo que Zoro creia posible en esa situacion, y viendola mas detenidamente noto en su cara cierta preocupacion por su capitan.

El espadachin no supo que contestar a eso... era muy cierto. El tenia la culpa de que Luffy actuara extraño el dia anterior, y todos en el barco notaron eso... y hoy no le habia visto ni un pelo en todo el dia... aunque creia que estaba bien por los gritos que escucho por la mañana.

La verdad es que no sabia que responderle a lo que el chico le habia dicho el dia anterior en aquel mirador...

Que sentia el por su capitan? Lo queria de la misma forma que Luffy lo queria?

Nami rompio el silencio de pronto,

"Tienes que darle una respuesta... sea cual sea, no puedes seguir evitandolo... o es que acaso esto cambia en algo su amistad?"

Bueno, Zoro debia admitir que la chica tenia un buen punto, aunque no queria imaginarse como fue que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... despues de todo, las mujeres tienen habilidades para notar esas cosas.

El chico inclino un poco la cabeza y la giro un poco para mirar hacia otro lado... no queria que Nami lo siguiera mirando de esa manera, ademas que el tema que trataban lo hacia sentir incomodo.

"No es eso..."

"Zoro... si no sientes lo mismo por el solo diselo, pero no tires por la borda la amistad que se tienen ustedes..."

"Es que... no se que es lo que siento por el..."

La navegadora dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Zoro, y le puso una mano en el hombro. El levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos, pero no sabia como interpretar lo que veia en ellos... una mezcla de simpatia, comprension... pero tambien decision. Entonces escucho que le decia,

"Tienes que analizar tus sentimientos, pero no por eso ignorarlo y evitarlo de esa manera... eso solo lo hara sentir peor", y con esto dicho salio de la habitacion dejando a Zoro solo con sus pensamientos otra vez.

----------------------

Zoro paso el resto de la tarde pensando... la conversacion con la chica aun dando vueltas en su cabeza.

La verdad es que ella tenia razon... aislarse no era la solucion al problema, eso solo lo hacia portarse aun peor con su mejor amigo. Pero no podia llegar y actuar normal con el como si nada hubiera pasado, despues de todo Luffy le habia confesado que lo queria no solo como amigo, primer compañero u otra cosa, sino que como amante... y eso no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, ya todos los demas se estaban preparando para dormir... mientras revisaban que el ancla estuviera abajo... las velas atadas y que no se quedara algo afuera que pudiera mojarse. Esta vez el turno de vigia le tocaba a Luffy, el cual despues de la cena corrio a sentarse en su lugar favorito preparandose para una noche sin dormir.

Cuando todos ya se habian retirado a dormir, Zoro estaba sentado a un lado de los arboles de mandarinas de Nami, observando a Luffy y pensando en lo que le queria decir al chico.

Estuvo un buen tiempo ahi, al parecer Luffy no se habia percatado de la presencia del espadachin, por lo que pego un salto sorprendido cuando escucho los pasos de este tan cerca de el...

Tal fue la sorpresa de Luffy cuando vio que era su mejor amigo el que estaba ahi, que al darse vuelta se resbalo en la cabeza del Merry y se cayo de espaldas... directo al mar.

Zoro, que habia estado tratando de no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba al chico, se sobresalto con la reaccion que este tuvo al notar su presencia... pero su cara cambio de asombro a miedo en segundos cuando Luffy se resbalo y cayo al mar...

El espadachin no dudo ni dos segundos... en un momento habia dejado sus espadas en el suelo junto a sus zapatos y se habia tirado al mar a rescatar a su amigo.

Lamentablemente, la noche habia caido hacia bastante rato, por lo que el mar se veia de un color completamente oscuro. Y para Zoro se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado el buscar a su capitan.

Zoro nadaba directamente hacia lo mas profundo... donde tendria que encontrarse en algun momento con el chico de goma, el cual por su maldicion se hundia rapidisimo en el agua como si fuese un martillo.

Movia los brazos para todos lados, tratando de encontrar algun indicio de que Luffy estuviera por ahi... hasta que por suerte sus dedos tocaron tela. Zoro la afirmo fuertemente y la acerco hacia si... comprobando que en realidad si era Luffy a quien habia encontrado, asi que lo abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y comenzo a nadar lo mas rapido posible hacia arriba.

Pronto comenzo a ver la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua y supo que estaban llegando a la superficie.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Zoro trato de sacar la cabeza de su capitan del agua para que respirara, y al momento despues Luffy comenzo a toser. Zoro suspiro aliviado.

Se afirmo de la cuerda del ancla y comenzo a subir de vuelta al barco... cargando con el peso muerto de Luffy, el cual parecia inconsciente.

Finalmente... logro llegar a cubierta, donde dejo a Luffy en el suelo y empezo a comprobar sus signos vitales... el chico se encontraba bien.

Al rato Luffy abrio los ojos un poco desorientado,

"Donde...ohh", lentamente se giro para ver al espadachin que estaba junto a el estrujando su polera.

"Todo esta bien Luffy..." dijo, intentando levantarse del suelo para tomar sus espadas e irse, cuando de pronto Luffy lo detuvo del brazo de forma que no se pudiera escapar, por lo que Zoro volvio a sentarse.

"Espera..!!" dijo Luffy, q luego agacho la cabeza.

"Yo... Zoro... yo queria pedirte perdo---"

Pero fue interrumpido en su disculpa por un subito beso por parte de su primer compañero, en ese momento su mano solto el brazo de su amigo para descanzar sobre sus piernas... y es que ese beso lo dejo tan sorprendido que no reacciono para responderle, por lo que pronto Zoro se estaba separando de el rapidamente.

"Luffy...? Que sucede??", le dice en tono preocupado.

El aludido lo mira sorprendido... no podia creer que su Zoro lo hubiera besado... //Podria ser...?//

Zoro, tratando de calmar las dudas de su amigo le sonrio suavemente... y eso fue lo que finalmente gatillo la reaccion de Luffy, el cual comenzo a llorar calladamente, y se lanzo a los brazos de Zoro, el cual solo le respondio el abrazo, acariciando el pelo del chico que estaba completamente mojado... el sombrero de paja yacia en el suelo, mojado tambien.

Mientras Luffy lo abrazaba, le decia en voz baja todo el miedo que habia tenido de que Zoro lo odiara por eso... que no queria perder su amistad, y un monton de cosas que Zoro no pudo oir por que Luffy insistia con hundir la cara en su pecho y abrazarlo fuertemente.

Ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta... pero desde la puerta de la cocina los observaban Sanji y Nami desde que habian despertado alarmados por el ruido de Luffy cayendo al mar.

Nami solo se reia calladamente, mientras Sanji observaba a la mojada pareja abrazarse como si no se fueran a ver mas...

"Al fin lo admitieron el par de idiotas..." dijo Sanji, apagando un cigarrillo en el suelo.

Finalmente Nami decidio dejar a la pareja tranquila y obligo a Sanji a entrar, alegando que los dos necesitaban su 'privacidad', mientras que Sanji alegaba que tal cosa no existe en este barco.

Y los dos abrazados ni se dieron por enterados de que en algun momento tuvieron audiencia... solo disfrutaban de la compañia del otro bajo la luz de la luna...

--Fin--

Notas de la autora: como ven, en este fic no existe Robin aun... no se por que no quise ponerla... pero en fin, es lo que hay... y sip, si se que los Mugiwara nunca estuvieron con Chopper solos (sin Vivi o sin Robin), pero si pudo pasar en la tercera pelicula... por que aqui no? xD


End file.
